sussfandomcom-20200215-history
Suss History
Suss has been around since early 2012. Few of its original users remain on Suss today. Timeline of Events 2012 2012 was the beginning of Suss. Very few good things are remembered about it. It was a dark time; Suss was plagued with abusive and prepubescent admins such as Lord NerixoDragon. Activities carried out here often involved HomoRP (roleplaying) as Xenoxians (furfagola PACs) and minging other players with Expression 2. Among the swathes of abusive admins were several venerated admins who occasionally join Suss today to say hi. Whiterabbit was an active player during this time. Several of Suss's respected, high-ranking users joined in 2012, such as Pumkin, Starwobble, Ganjasaurus X, and VerbalSilence. A Suss DarkRP server was set up later this year, with custom jobs and various addons to make the experience more interesting. However, the admins were unfathomably abysmal and perhaps on-par with Boloonify and Lord NerixoDragon. Users from the Suss Sandbox server were powerless and shamed by the admins there, who usually ended up banning them out of personal hatred. When the Suss DarkRP admins attempted to join the Suss Sandbox server, they were outraged over not having admin powers there and were subjected to a vicious onslaught of verbal abuse and minging. This was the result of a boycott of the Suss DarkRP server by several Suss Sandbox users, which ultimately ended up being successful as SussRP was taken down the following year. 2013 2013 can be colloquially known as "the year of the data loss." During this period, Suss experienced not one, but two fatal data losses due to problems with the host. This caused all ranks and serverside information to be lost. Following these data losses, the server was left vulnerable by the presence of addons, but the disappearance of ULX and Prop Protection. This led to the formation of a group known as the "Lambda Movement" by Lord NerixoDragon, which sought to purge the server from these mingebags until White was able to return. In reality, it was an excuse for him to exert a massive power trip over users and abuse them all with mingey Expression 2 chips he had found on the internet. A campaign was made for Lord NerixoDragon's demotion in this year following rampant admin abuse, which involved the leakage of his personal information. Unfortunately, this campaign was unsuccessful as Whiterabbit remained unresponsive. Lord NerixoDragon became more and more abusive until he began enacting ludicrous acts of abuse upon Pumkin such as freezing him until he told him how to do something in PAC. The rampant shit-flinging and badmining of this year involving JezzDawga and Boloonify rampantly abusing admin alongside Lord NerixoDragon caused Pumkin to leave the server. After leaving the server, JezzDawga rose in power when Whiterabbit promoted elected admins to Superadmins. VerbalSilence was among the elected admins. Shortly after the promotion, JezzDawga secretly promoted Boloonify to Superadmin, which caused him to leave. Whiterabbit found out and demoted all the superadmins. To this day, Boloonify still puts the blame onto VerbalSilence, who was innocent. At the end of the year, Baidarth and slothrTech was founded. Many of Suss's current admins are from this period. 2014 2014 was one of the better years in Suss history; for a while, that is. Several users who would climb up the ranks such as Raveo, George Ravenholm, Antagonist, Brutelordnz, Struct and Fluffy joined during this time. Lord NerixoDragon had abandoned Suss since the demotion campaign, and Jaikant Shikre joined for the first time claiming to know Pumkin, which earned him a respected position on the server. Numerous Memes were cultivated in this period, such as "Bound2", "Of The Night", and abuse of PlayX. Expression 2 usage was at its peak, and Poontech Inc. was formed. Users Stud Muffin and Wortho27 were promoted to admin. Shortly after the formation of Poontech Inc, slothrTech was rebadged to Doppelmayr LLC, due to George Ravenholm defacing the company. However, this year was the birth of an unspeakable horror. Something so perfervidly malefact it pains the writer of this article to mention it. An assemblage of putrescence so unfathomably abysmal that it inflicts physical agony upon the writer's fingertips to type. It is with multitudinous regret that I inform you of the absolute worst thing to ever happen to the Suss community: [[Boloonify|'Boloonify']]. Boloonify was promoted to superadmin in 2014. It is unknown how she came to be a superadmin, however it is presumed to be something to do with her possession of a vagina. Her reign of terror involved liberally permabanning anyone in sight for minor annoyances or personal grudges, and she held the record for most perm bans on Suss. Several high-ranking users were kicked, jailed, and abused by her for invalid reasons. User Struct was given a 6 hour ban for flying near a button on Mobenix. Boloonify's most notable grudge is that against Pumkin. She threatened to perm ban him on several occasions, and slandered him so he would be demoted from Trial Admin. Following his repromotion, Boloonify left suss and sold her account. "Why haven't I banned you yet, Pumkin?" "All you ever do is minge." George Ravenholm was permanently banned by Ganjasaurus X, going off with his quote: "So just say are you just gonna randomly permaban me or what?" As well, a religion was set up to spite Ganjasaurus X by Poontech Inc. Towards the end of 2014, Antagonist disappeared and was not seen until much later. Jaikant Shikre ended up leaving for good, and Pumkin would return the next year. 2015 Poontech Inc. lost two of its members (Antagonist and Jaikant Shikre), Poontech was at its weakest until later in 2015. Mysterious admin Zantedeschi joined early this year and was offered employment at Poontech Inc., but did not respond. Many of Suss's memes were made during 2015, most notably Mass, Autism, Mug, Physbullet, Ban Wheel, F=KX, Fundamental Misunderstanding, Unnatural, Hash, Insecure, 67K, "Fucking Aut", Brutal, DDoS, Insane, "lmao", "did i miss something", F U L L W I D T H, and Wortho27 who transcended into Meme status by pulling off ridiculous acts of abuse and autery leading to his demotion. Another meme, known simply as "140", was created after users noticed Pumkin's insane typing speeds were the cause of them being constantly ninja'd in chat. During late 2015, Antagonist rejoined us in Suss and Poontech Inc. rose to its former glory. Whiterabbit was inactive for most of late 2015, however returned only to announce Suss's impending doom. 2016 No new memes have been presented yet, however 2016 is an important year as it marks the birth of Suss 2.0, owned by Ganjasaurus X. George Ravenholm returned, Pumkin Pi was discovered, and Struct and Wortho27 officially abandoned the server after finding out physbullet was a lost cause. "Everything is fucked. Everything." "I never stole anyone's E2s." "Why do I even spend time here?" 2017 Memes to be revealed soon as more and more Newguys join the server. Some to be banned within days or even seconds of joining the server, others to make it all the way to the higher ranks and mark history on Suss.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Infomation